


Harry in Neverland

by snow_ink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_ink/pseuds/snow_ink
Summary: Harry做了一個超現實的夢。





	Harry in Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你覺得好像有在吐槽，那的確是吐槽沒錯。

1.

Harry一睜眼就知道自己在做夢，因為一切都是那麼的……非現實。

2.

「你還好嗎，Harry？」Hermione擔憂地問道，「自從你醒來之後就一直很不對勁。」

「噢，沒事的。我只是……」Harry側頭看著他的好友，「……需要點時間適應。」

「好吧。」Hermione說道，雖然外表是一本書，但是Harry聽得出她的妥協。

3.

是的，Hermione Granger，他最好的朋友之一，是一本如假包換的書。

準確來說，是一本百科全書。

4.

「一本書又怎麼了？」聽到Harry醒來之後的第一句話就是個質疑，Hermione氣呼呼地說：「你還是個眼鏡呢！」

5.

照過鏡子後的Harry不得不承認，不論上看下看左看右看，他都是一副貨真價實的眼鏡沒錯。

好吧，他不只是個眼鏡，還有他的閃電疤痕，就黏在右邊的鏡框上。

他不知道該不該慶幸自己的身上至少還有個專屬於他個人的標誌……鑒於某些作品的角色被簡化成僅僅一副眼鏡已是既定事實。

6.

無論如何，這都是一個夢境，於是去深究是毫無意義的，倒不如當作是一種特別的體驗。

此外，人很少會有知道自己正置身於夢境的時候，這讓他更清楚意識到夢境與現實之間的落差及相似之處。

特別是那些在現實中已經不在的死者與生者混雜出現的時候。

7.

「走過路過，」

「不要錯過，」

「Hogwarts日常鬥毆大賽的最終贏家，」

「即將揭曉！」

「還沒決定好要押誰的，」

「推薦我們家Ronnie給你！」

「下好離手！」

「下好離手！」

8.

如果Harry沒看錯的話，那好像是麻瓜卡通裡挺有名的一對花栗鼠？

9.

「Draco Malfoy使出了他吃奶的力氣，狠狠咬了Ron Weasley一口——噢那看起來可真夠疼的——後者不甘示弱，用尾巴——出奇制勝的想法——甩了對方一臉！可惜Malfoy不愧狡詐的Slytherin之名，他的小爪子從爭鬥中抽了出來，在對手還以為自己的尾巴已經封鎖住敵人的同時劃了Ron Weasely一臉！比賽結束！——我真不敢相信Malfoy居然不惜冒著折斷自己漂亮的美甲而這麼做了——於是今日的Hogwarts鬥毆大賽由Draco陰險的Malfoy奪得冠軍！」

10.

嗯，Harry確信他看到了一台收音機無誤。

11.

「雖然很遺憾的，今天的贏家是個Malfoy，」

「但是不要緊，一樣都是Weasley的勝利。」

「No way！勝利是我的！而且我才不是甚麼Weasel！」

12.

「容我提醒一下，白貂與黃鼠狼都屬於貂科，你們之間的差別就像是純血和混血都是巫師一樣。」Hermione牌百科全書冷酷說道。

13.

「而這，證明了我和Weasel的差別，我就是比較高貴！」

14.

這句話聽起來挺討打的，若非Malfoy此刻是用著白貂的姿態抬頭挺胸地宣告的話。

15.

「Boys。」Hermione批評道，接著轉回去繼續她的百科全書編寫作業。

這光景看起來有些嚇人，Harry想，一本書在翻著另一本書，同時之間還有一隻漂浮在半空中的羽毛筆在攤開的空白頁上不斷地疾筆振書，又是刪改又是增訂，速度可媲美Rita Skeeter，快得讓Harry眼花撩亂起來。

「Hermione？」

「嗯？」攤開的書頁並沒有轉向Harry，但他知道對方還是有分出一點心神給他的。

「你現在寫的是……關於哪個類別的主題？」

「我還沒決定。」

「……Pardon me？」心煩意亂時的Hermione看起來真的很可怕。

「我說了我還沒決定。」他的好友略帶焦慮地說，「每個資訊看起來都很有意思，我無法決定該用甚麼樣的標準去收錄，只好先全部記下來再說。」

「噢。」

Harry想到了他們三年級的時候，他明智地不再多說。

16.

接著他後知後覺地想起，百科全書通常不只一冊。

他不敢想像由至少十幾冊厚厚的大部頭精裝書連綴起來的Hermione會是甚麼樣子。

17.

謊稱有事而離開的Harry又遇上了一本書。

但這本書是倒著的。

18.

「Luna？」Harry問，很是篤定自己的猜測。

「嗨，Harry。」書頁輕輕地開闔，他因為認出了顛倒的《The Quibbler》字樣而忍不住微笑。

「妳為甚麼要倒立呢？」

「那你為甚麼不倒立呢？」若回答他的是Malfoy，他可能會立刻進行任何口頭上甚至衍生至肢體上的反擊，但這是Luna。

「呃，因為會不舒服？」

「在你此刻是一副眼鏡的時候？」

說得好，他想。

「這聽起來挺違反現實的。」他嘟噥。

「噢。」Harry幾乎能想像出Luna眨眼的樣子，「這不就是夢境之所以是夢境嗎。」她用著一種像是在唱歌的朦朧語氣。

但這對話可一點都不像在做夢。

19.

最終他並沒有試著倒立，而是簡單話別了Luna。

一路上他又遇到了一些人，例如外表是一顆大樹的Neville，還有他曾經的敵手與隊友。

「Cedric？」

「哈囉，Harry。」除卻有些病態的蒼白，Cedric幾乎和個正常人沒兩樣。「好久不見，你還好嗎？」那笑容如此親切而溫暖。

「我很好……不對，為甚麼只有你看起來是個人？」Harry有些不可置信，「沒有冒犯的意思，但是其他人……」

「我的確不是人。」Cedric聳聳肩，「我是吸血鬼。」

Harry一瞬間不知該有甚麼反應。

20.

「不，我覺得不是你想的那樣。」Cedric輕笑著搖頭，「我會是吸血鬼，是因為這個擁有著最接近人類外形的物種是永生的。」

21.

這是你的夢，Harry。是你賦予了我這個特性。

22.

Harry覺得萬分抱歉，他在倉皇道歉過後離開了Cedric，雖然後者的臉上絲毫沒有憤怒或譴責的神色，而只是悲傷。

23.

他匆匆走過了其他人的身邊，不敢再靠近任何死去的人。

守著一株娉婷開放的百合的雄鹿與他的狼犬夥伴們安靜地目送他遠去。

24.

Harry愈走愈快，最後跑了起來，直到一顆水晶球在半路上將他給絆倒。

25.

「痛……」他掙扎著從地上坐起來，那顆水晶球已經滾到不知道哪兒去了。

「Potter？」

26.

這種語調與那個聲音，Harry第一個反應就是抬頭，「Vol——」

Harry看到了自己。

27.

「怎麼，終於精神錯亂了嗎，救世主Potter。」

「Voldemort！」Harry終於回過神來，「為甚麼你會是我的樣子！」

Voldemort挑了挑眉，「我想這是因為你是我的Horcrux之一？」他不太舒服地看到對方用自己的臉做出了一個像是獰笑的表情。

「那麼偉大的救世主又以為Lord Voldemort應該要用甚麼模樣出現呢？」

28.

「嗯，沒鼻子的蛇之類的？」

29.

「別傻了Potter，蛇有鼻子的，否則牠們怎麼呼吸。」Voldemort很不Slytherin地翻了一個白眼，Harry覺得由這所帶來的視覺效果非常微妙。

30.

「隨便吧。」Harry搖搖頭，決定不再管這件事。「倒是你為甚麼會出現在這裡？我的夢裡？」

「這應該由我來問。」掛著Harry外表的Voldemort似笑非笑，「這是你的夢境，是你決定誰以甚麼姿態出現，不是嗎？」

31.

「但我並沒有希望你出現在我的夢裡！」

「喔？」對方慢慢說道，「然而我也不是自願出現在這裡的。」

Voldemort用著一種像是在勸誘的語調說道：「你瞧，我已經哪裡都不存在了。」

32.

「不！」Harry大喊，「你當然存在！」

Voldemort冷冷地看著他，像是在控訴。

但他怎麼有資格控訴！？那個或直接或間接殺死了他許多親朋好友的人，豈有反過來控訴Harry的理由！？

「你是被你自己給殺死的！」Harry揪著對方的領子怒吼，「不是我！」

「說得沒錯，能殺死我的從來都不是你。」Voldemort歪了歪頭，「既然如此，為甚麼你要表現得像是很有罪惡感？」

「我——我沒有！」Harry揪著對方衣領的手幾乎要滑落下去，「我沒有……我…………」他的頭垂在對方頸間，整個人幾乎是落在Vodemort懷裡。

「別太自以為是了Potter，就算你掛著救世主的名號，黑魔王原本也不該是你所拯救的其中之一。」

「我沒有想要拯救你……」Harry覺得自己快要哭了。

看在Merlin的份上，他快要被這個幾乎只剩死者的夢境給逼瘋了。

「你沒有嗎？」對方平板地說道。

我沒有。Harry想這麼說。但他發現自己已經哽咽得說不出話了。

「聖人Potter。」他聽見對方嗤之以鼻的聲音。

33.

但下一秒，他發現自己被抱在了對方懷裡。

Harry的眼淚浸濕了Voldemort的肩頭。

34.

醒來後的Harry被Hermione拉去Pomfrey夫人那裡徹底檢查了一番。

35.

「我們應該多注意你的情況的……」Hermione咬著唇說，「就算戰爭後大家都忙著重建，也不該……」

「我也是，哥們，真的很抱歉……」

沒有人想到Harry居然會選擇喝下過量的無夢魔藥，沒有人想過。

「我……」Harry動了動嘴唇，「我才是……」他覺得既難過又抱歉，所有人都承受得過多了，他卻又造成了更多的傷害。

「抱歉，讓我一個人靜一靜好嗎……」但他最終還是只想逃避現實。

36.

Voldemort看到他的到來，實在無法忍住他的訝異。

又來？從挑起的眉毛來看，估計那個沒說出口的話是這樣的。

「呃……嗨。」Harry窘迫地開口，回想起上一次可說是哭倒在對方懷裡的舉動，他就尷尬得不知如何面對眼前的人。

「Lord Voldemort該把這理解為現實比起黑魔王還可怕？」

「不！不是Ron或Hermione任何人不好，而是——」他咬著唇，不是很想說。

「而是你的愧疚感發作？」或許上次的擁抱除了對Harry產生了點甚麼影響之外，也對他曾經的死敵起了甚麼效果，Voldemort說這句話時嘴角撇了撇。

這讓他看起來非常人性化，Harry忍不住想道。

「不——是，對，你說得沒錯。」他挫敗地嘆了口氣，鑒於最丟臉的樣子已經被對方知道了，承認這點也沒甚麼大不了的。

「聖人Potter。」Voldemort誇張地跟著嘆氣。

Harry突然有點臉紅起來，「別那麼叫我！我才不是甚麼聖人！」

「那麼，救世主Potter。」對方愉快地說。

「更不是甚麼救世主。」Harry瞪著他。

「喔？那黃金男孩如何？」

「這個也——噢，拜託————就——————」Harry深深嘆了口氣，「就平常的Potter，好嗎？」

Voldemort考究地看著他。「那麼，」他最終說道。

「Harry。」

37.

Harry面無表情地決定這是Voldemort激怒他的最新方式。

38.

「Fu*k you，Tom。」

他決心以最甜美的微笑回報他。

39.

在經過了一番唇槍舌戰之後（用詞包含了dear、honey、sweetie等等讓雙方都惡寒不已的暱稱），兩人都同意回歸到最開始的稱呼。

但是不得不說，用這種方式激怒別人確實很有趣。Harry也意外發現，曾經的黑魔王其實是一個不錯的陪伴，在雙方都心平氣和的時候。

Voldemort不會像Weasely太太那樣一看到他就心疼得將他摟得快喘不過氣，也不會像Professor McGonagall用著嚴厲卻又於心不忍的表情斥責他，也不像Hagrid看到他就總是淚眼汪汪地大聲擤著鼻子，又或是如Ron那般撓著頭提議來一場Quidditch或Chess，更不是像Hermione那樣總是拿著本書、憂心忡忡卻又喋喋不休地告訴他再這麼深居簡出下去是不行的。

Voldemort就是……Voldemort，因為他是Harry的死敵而不會給予任何上述的東西，也更因為他壓根不明白也不理會這些被他所鄙視而忽視的。

他不關心，遑論評價，而這讓Harry覺得自在而放鬆。

「Hey，Tom。」

「Shut up，Harry。」

偏偏是他命中注定的敵人才能在此時此刻帶給他平靜與安寧，這是多麼諷刺的一件事。

40.

Harry仍舊時常造訪，甚至比起以往Voldemort（透過他的腦子）危害魔法界的時候更為頻繁。

反正已經沒有黑魔王了，與一個只存在於自己夢境中的人說話又會有甚麼問題呢？

而且Voldemort一直是極富個人魅力的，只要他想，他可以變得很迷人。

可Voldemort在他面前表現迷人的樣子又是為了甚麼？

也許他是有點無聊了，Harry如此猜測，畢竟只有他才能來這個地方與對方交談。

他們聊了很多（Harry真不敢相信他居然用了「聊」這個字眼），從魔法的用途（Harry很氣自己無法辯贏對方，他就是認為使用黑魔法是不好的）、為甚麼麻瓜不會魔法（「但是你不能否認麻瓜的科技很好用！」「那是因為他們無法只藉著揮一根小棒子就解決所有問題。」）、巨人的優勢（「是啊，他們身強體壯，所以腦子裡才會甚麼營養的東西都沒有。」），甚至他們還談到了Death Eater（「Snape就是個混帳。」Voldemort憎惡地說。「雖然我想幫他反駁，但，確實，他是個混帳，而且是個油膩膩的混帳。」「精確。Gryffindor加一分。」「真不敢相信我剛剛從黑魔王那裡得到了加分！」）。

他們的相處比預料中的要融洽太多，Harry猜想其中一個緣由是否是因為Voldemort不再是復活後的蛇臉，而是掛著Harry的外表。

「為甚麼你總是以我的樣子出現？」

這個疑問在他們在夢境裡初次爆發衝突時他就提過了，但他覺得當時得到的並不是真正的答案。

「你說呢？」

Voldemort只是看著他。

41.

Harry有了一個可怕的猜想，關於Voldemort的。

而他決定找Hermione諮詢。

42.

「Harry！這麼重要的事情為甚麼你都不跟我們提！」

在他說完了這一陣子他都在夢裡與Voldemort談話之後，Hermione氣急敗壞地說：「你應該知道你可能又會像五年級那樣被他所影響的！」

「我知道。但……你認為我有可能會被一個已經死去的人所操控嗎？」

「我不知道，我不知道……」Hermione焦躁地來回踱步，「我會去查查看有甚麼可用的資料，但你與他之間的鏈結非常罕見……」

「我明白的，就……拜託你了，好嗎？」

Hermione憂慮地點了點頭。

43.

如果說Voldemort注意到了他近來的寡言，那他顯然也不在意，因為他看起來似乎也不怎麼有談話的興致。

自從上次的對話以Voldemort的反問告終之後，他們之間的氣氛就有點冷了下來。

硬要形容的話，那就像是……與人冷戰似的。

說得好像我們成為了朋友的樣子，Harry覺得有點微妙，卻又不認為這是他的錯覺。

畢竟Voldemort表現出的情緒是那麼的……真實。他會面帶譏笑地冷嘲熱諷（「噢，我忘了你徹頭徹尾是個Dumbledore的人。」）、會憤怒（因為Harry又叫了他最痛恨的本名，或者取笑他的收集癖：「又是冠冕又是日記本甚麼的，你是愛幻想的小女孩嗎Tom？」）、會顯得志得意滿（「黑魔王無所不能。」），有些時候，他則會看到對方的嘴角掛著懶洋洋的微笑，標誌著他的心情愉快（『Hey，Tom。』『Shut up，Harry。』）。

在他們一塊和平地（沒有真的打起來地）度過了這麼一段時間之後，Harry發覺自己很難去界定他和Voldemort之間的關係。

所謂的死敵不再是至死方休的敵人，而是死去的敵人，而跟一個已經死掉的人嘔氣也不太是他的作風。

好吧，這是他的作風，只是他的耐性相對沒那麼好罷了。

44.

「那麼，這是怎麼回事？」

鑒於他從來學不會Slytherin的那一套，他只好很Gryffindor地開口。

「甚麼怎麼回事？」Voldemort顯得興趣缺缺，不置可否。

「你的態度。」Harry嚴肅地說。

「我以為以黑魔王對上救世主來說，這已經是非常友好了？」Voldemort環抱著雙手說道：「而我不認為我是該為此被追究的人。」

「你的意思是問題是出在我身上！？」

「值得嘉獎，終於用了你脖子上的裝飾品一次。」

「那是因為你的態度總是這麼模稜兩可！」

「我是個Slytherin，你覺得我該怎麼表現？」

「這不——」

「而你這個Gryffindor又是否真正做到了你的學院所承諾的特質？」

「你——你知道？你能透過我看到？」Harry非常震驚於對方曉得他找了Hermione的事，但他更驚訝的不是這個：「而你感到——生氣？」

Voldemort的臉上第一次出現了僵硬的表情。

45.

「讚美Gryffindor的想像力，是甚麼讓你有了這樣的誤解？」

「我不覺得自己誤解了。」Harry皺眉。「而且Lord Voldemort從來不會好心指出他人的誤解，利用這份誤解去達成目的才是你真正會做的。」

「聽起來似乎偉大的救世主Potter自以為很了解我。」

「我當然了解你。」Harry想都沒想就脫口而出。

一瞬間兩人的表情都有點微妙。

「我是說，你瞧，我們都聊了這麼多——」

「聊天不代表甚麼，我相信就連你在對上討厭的傢伙時也能跟他扯上那麼幾句。」

「但那不一樣！我想我——我們享受彼此的陪伴。」Harry最終安靜地說：「至少我很享受你的陪伴。」

「……Gryffindor。」

46.

Voldemort沒給他任何肯定的答覆，以至於Harry也沒就諮詢了Hermione一事而道歉。

但Harry覺得他開始對事情懷抱了一點希望，至於那是關於甚麼的，他目前也還不知道。

於此同時，他也覺得他漸漸能面對來自親友的關懷了。

47.

卻就在Harry感到一切終於都步上了正軌時，Voldemort毫無徵兆地消失了。

48.

他沒再夢到過有著他外表的Voldemort。

49.

「我有一個推測，僅僅是一個推測……」事情過去了好幾個月後，Hermione有一次遲疑地開口：「恐怕那並不真的是Voldemort。」

「我覺得……那可能是你自己。」

「……你說甚麼？」

50.

你之前承受著戰後的煎熬，你認為自己有罪——別這麼看我，你明白我說的是真的——因而無法接受別人的安慰——這讓我們擔心死了，別再有下次，好嗎？總之，這時你開始做夢了，遇到了有著你的外表的Voldemort——我還是不敢相信你居然如此輕信——而他陪著你度過那段最困難的時期。

這並不是不能理解的，Harry，真的。他以你的外表出現，意味著你需要愛你自己，將自己從罪惡感中解放——我說的是真的，你真的不需要更多的自我譴責了。而之所以是Voldemort則是因為……因為你需要一個……跟整個事件有所關連，卻不會因為道德上的考量而對你……對你有所顧慮的人。

51.

是你選擇了讓他以那個形象出現在你的夢裡的。

52.

所以是我，真的是我的緣故。Harry苦澀地想。

可是那些曾經發生過的卻是如此真實，他和Voldemort談過的、他與對方相處的那些片段、甚至Voldemort讓他盡情哭在他懷裡的部分，原來都只是他為了自救自愛而自導自演的嗎？

他曾經想和Voldemort成為朋友的，真的想。如果他當時道歉了，是否這整件事就不會顯得那麼遺憾？

Harry無法不因此而感到悵然，但他能怎麼辦呢？畢竟Voldemort確實如他自己所說，已經哪裡都不存在了。

53.

而你為甚麼不能認為這一切都是真的呢？

54.

「Harry，我的孩子，為甚麼你不敢試著去相信，Voldemort也有著關懷一個人的可能性呢？」

「你怎麼不說，是Lord Voldemort在這麼多年之後，終於學會了去關心一個人呢？」

55.

如果說有甚麼能改變他，那一定是因為，自始至終都與他待在一塊的人是你。

56.

Dumbledore說的話總是如此具有信服力，Harry覺得自己神奇地被安撫了，一直鬱悶在心頭的那些糾結也顯得不再那麼重要。

也或者，是因為他更願意這麼相信。

他更願意相信，那個時候的Voldemort是他本人，而他也同樣享受Harry的陪伴。

57.

他想這麼相信。

  
END

 


End file.
